


Twice At Trenzalore

by thelastpage



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastpage/pseuds/thelastpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trenzalore will be his defeat. But not his ending. More awaits our dear Doctor at the Library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice At Trenzalore

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Name of the Doctor  
> And sort of spoilers for Silence at the Library/Forest of the Dead?
> 
> Prompted by stuff-and-shenanigans on tumblr.

It was like a frenzied blur, the thrill of a safe venture back to the TARDIS ruined by the crash and the time machine shutting down. Neither of them knew how it happened. Maybe they had been shot out of space, if that was possible.

  
But they fell like a body to a sidewalk as the anti gravity failed, the impact sudden but you knew it was coming. As they gained full collection of their senses again and opened the TARDIS' doors, all three heartbeats stopped for a moment.

  
Somehow they had come back there. The one place the Doctor was never to visit but had already. Trenzalore. He could feel the tingles of a paradox calling from the tomb that awaited ahead. But something felt different this time. He knew there was no echo of River to help or possibly hinder them but there was also no way to leave. His faithful machine was on the verge of her own death, he already knew that feeling unfortunately.

  
The Doctor stepped out, hand wrapped around his trusty screwdriver tightly like it was his only lifeline. Clara followed behind him but he kept her back at arm's length as he tried his best to hide the fear that was threatening to run all over his face.

  
Past River's grave, to the base of the hill, that's when it jumped out at him. Too quick for a good look, the creature moved with precision and determination, it's tail sweeping Clara's legs out from under her as it locked its jaws on the Doctor's side. The cold heat of poison filling his veins at the same time as Clara let out a pained cry. Something had twisted and she struggled to stand, eyes searching for something, anything she could use to save the Time Lord to no avail. This murder was well planned. The black covered creature moved away, its venomous saliva dripping down its front as it growled softly, the sound almost coming across as "Die Doctor." It slipped away like mist in the breeze as his right heart stopped working.

  
"Clara..."

  
His barely there voice sounded like a battle cry in the silence of the graveyard and his companion walked over, tears welled in her eyes. "Yes, Doctor?" He held out his screwdriver with the saddest look in his eyes, all the years of his life showing then with pain and weariness. "Go back to the TARDIS. Tell her you need to go to the Library. Plug this into the hard drive. Please." Confusion covered her face but Clara took the screwdriver without any hesitation. "Library. Hard drive. Okay. A-anything else?" The Doctor let out a shallow breath, trying to fight the poison as much as he could but death was inevitable. "Be quick about it." His head fell to the side, those brown eyes going straight to River's false grave. "I'm coming home, love. We'll both be books on a shelf. But together."  
Something clicked in Clara's mind at his words, looking back at the stone with his wife's name engraved as well. A gasp brought her gaze back to him and this was it. The Doctor dying, once and for all. A soft "Goodbye" and the light faded from his eyes, his last breath leaving his body.

  
Once Clara overcame the shock of his passing, she gently lowered his eyelids and went back to the TARDIS, head heavy. There was a soft light in the machine as if it was fighting back now that the Doctor had passed away. A hologram of the Time Lord appeared, speaking to her, "This is Emergency Programme One. Clara, listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing. We are in danger. Fatal danger. I'm dead or about to die any second with no escape possible. You've been in enough danger and I meant to keep saving you. This is probably my last chance to do so. Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. Go home, Clara. Live your life. Let this box sit somewhere and fall victim to nature." The hologram faded and the TARDIS groaned. She sprinted to the console. "Listen! I know what that hologram version said but the real Doctor, the one out there, he wanted me to go to the Library." She held up the sonic screwdriver, "I have to plug this into the hard drive." The time machine faltered for a second but quickly took them into the Vortex.

  
Clara stepped out carefully when they landed, recognizing the place from one of her lives. Knowledge of the place came back now and guided her through the hallways and passages, running to cover more ground. She chewed her bottom lip as she finally got to the hard drive and started the upload. "Please, please work."

  
CAL's voice rang clear after a few moments, her words calming the young woman's frantic heartbeat, "The Doctor has been saved."

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

  
The Doctor was a little shocked at first; the blue sky above and light breeze teasing his hair was a stark contrast from the dark and dismal setting he had last seen. He took his first deep breath in his new 'life' as he looked around, not recognizing the large building that sat at the top of the drive.

  
"Sweetie?" Her voice rang out from behind like a splash of cold water, sobering him up out of shock. Her voice wavered slightly as he turned around and they both shared a look of disbelief mixed with amazement. "How are you here? Are you really here?" He swallowed and closed the distance between them, taking one of her hands in both of his. "Clara uploaded me."

Tears started in River's eyes, knowing just what that meant. The simple fact that he wanted to be here with her when his real life was over tugged at her hearts. She leaned in slowly, pressing a hesitant and testing kiss to his lips and letting out a small gasp when it was returned with hungry fever. She moved her arms around his neck, her fingers toying with his hair as he held River close, murmuring against her lips as he parted the kiss slightly to breathe, "I love you, River Song." A tear fell and the Doctor wiped it away gently, never breaking her gaze. "I love you too, sweetie."


End file.
